


to the stars and back

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Soft Cyrus, pure fluff, soft TJ, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: “Astrologers claim that the celestial world holds the key to success in love.”—Stargazing and two boys who are very in love.





	to the stars and back

It’s 11:30 at night and TJ finds himself outside Cyrus’ house. It’s not unusual for this to happen, insomnia getting the better of him at times. 

Normally, TJ would just call him to tell him to come out but sleep deprivation and the sappy romance movies Amber makes him sit through were getting to him. He picks up a pebble from the front of Cyrus’ house and flings it. It hits Cyrus’ window perfectly and he waits a few seconds before throwing another one. 

Cyrus finally opens the window with a playfully exasperated look on his face. “TJ! What the hell!” 

TJ grins up at him. “Cliff?” 

He practically swoons at the soft smile that spreads across Cyrus’ face. 

“I’ll be right down.” 

Two minutes later, Cyrus meets him in front of his house with a hoodie. “You really need to stop going outside without some kind of jacket.” 

“Guess I just forgot.” He shrugs, a playful smirk on his face. 

“Mhm, sure, I believe that.” Cyrus rolls his eyes. “You have plenty of nice hoodies at home, plenty. Why do you want mine?”

TJ couldn’t help it. He grins and throws his head back in laughter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

With that, Cyrus grabs his hand and leads them towards TJ’s car. 

It’s comfortably silent as TJ starts his car and the sound of an old Blink 182 song plays quietly in the background. He looks over at the boy in his passenger seat and he can’t wipe the smile off of his face. 

He was in love with him. 

TJ reaches over and grabs Cyrus’ hand, driving away from the world going on around him. 

Living a hectic life with high school, basketball, a job, and a sister who’s in his business more times than not, peace and quiet is something that was extremely important to TJ. He never got it at home, he never got it with friends. Hell, he never got peace and quiet when he was alone. 

Comfortable silences were something TJ lived for. 

He always had that with Cyrus. 

When TJ pulls up to their spot, they don’t get out right away. They just smile at each other as their hands lay intertwined between them. 

“I don’t wanna ruin this moment we’re having but really Teej, when was the last time you slept?” 

And TJ knew he was going to ask, he always does, but it makes his heart soar knowing how much Cyrus cared about him. 

“Why are you smiling?” Cyrus raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re cute.” TJ’s grin widens when Cyrus looks down, a blush apparent on his face even in the dark. 

“And you’re a dork.” Cyrus smiles back before leaning in to kiss TJ’s cheek. “Now look who’s blushing.” 

TJ shakes his head. “Let’s go, you jerk.” 

“Now I’m a jerk? I thought I was cute.” 

“A cute jerk.” TJ responds as he’s grabbing a blanket from the back of his car. 

They end up where they always end up. Near the end of the cliff that’s looking over Shadyside, laying side by side, looking up at the sky full of stars. 

“Do you know why people say ‘a love that’s written in the stars’?” TJ speaks up. 

“It’s an idiom.” Cyrus responds and TJ can’t help it, he starts giggling. He couldn’t stop. 

“I know that, Underdog.” He clarifies after he calms down. “Astrologers claim that the celestial world holds the key to success in love. It found its way in our language with idioms like ‘a love written in the stars.’”

“Yeah?” Cyrus asks, his voice full of astonishment. 

“Yeah.” TJ grins. “The story of Perseus and Andromeda is a love that’s quite literally written in the stars.” 

“What’s their story?” Cyrus was intrigued. 

“Perseus was one of the most celebrated heroes in Greek Mythology and Andromeda was a princess, being the daughter of King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. They met when Andromeda was about to be devoured by Cetus, a sea monster, as a punishment to Cassiopeia, who was really vain about her beauty and claimed to be more beautiful than daughters of Poseidon. Perseus came upon Andromeda when she was about to be devoured and struck a deal with Cepheus and Cassiopeia that if he saved her from monster, he’d win the right to marry her. But after Perseus killed the monster, he found out she was already about to be wed so then he was battling for her hand in marriage, but since he was outnumbered, he pulled out the head of Medusa, one of the many things he was celebrated for, and turned him to stone. After that, they lived happily ever after. When they finally died, the gods placed them in the sky as lesson for the ages.” 

“Wow.” Cyrus grinned. “You really are a nerd.” 

“Hey!” TJ gasped. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s adorable how passionate you get about history and literature.” 

“It kind of reminds me of our story, in some way. I was ready to be devoured by chaos and you saved me from it. Then you defeated Medusa and won me over in the end.” He pauses. “You actually won me over the second I met you.” 

“TJ Kippen, you sap!” Cyrus gasps. 

“What can I say? Our love is written in the stars.” 

TJ turns his head over to look at Cyrus, only to see Cyrus had been looking at him with complete adoration. 

Cyrus leans over and places a kiss to TJ’s lips and goes back to staring at the sky.  
Things are quiet after that. Then Cyrus breaks the silence. 

“You know, a kiss is just a high five with faces.” 

“Why is that such an accurate description of a kiss?” 

TJ turns to look at Cyrus and needs his eye and after that, neither could keep it in anymore. The only sound to be heard was hysterical laughter. TJ’s stomach is starting to hurt and so was his mouth, but he couldn’t complain. This was joy. 

“Holy shit, I love you.” TJ blurts out. 

Cyrus stops laughing in shock. 

They’d been officially together for a year and two months by that point and TJ had always had a hard time saying those words. He knew he loved him but couldn’t bring himself to say them because it terrified him. 

Cyrus knew that. It was hard for him, too, so they found different ways to say they loved each other. Holding the door open for each other, making sure the other knew they were safe, making each other meals, lingering touches. 

TJ said the words. He loved Cyrus Goodman. 

“I love you, too.” Cyrus speaks up in the softest way possible. 

It’s quiet again. Cyrus is facing TJ and TJ is facing Cyrus, their heads laid on a blanket as they stare at one another with love, adoration, and complete happiness. 

“They smell like you.” TJ breaks the silence. 

“What?” 

“You asked me why I always want your hoodies. They smell like you and it makes me calm.” 

Cyrus’ smile is so bright that it looked like it belonged in the night sky above them. 

“I love you.” TJ has to say it again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

TJ leaves a kiss on Cyrus’ hand after every ‘I love you’ and TJ regrets not saying it sooner. Seeing his boyfriend this happy and knowing he was the reason for it was undoubtedly one of the most amazing feelings he’ll ever feel. 

“I love you, too. To the stars and back.” 

“To the stars and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> here it is: pure fluff


End file.
